


Whispers

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Double Penetration, Masturbation Interruptus, Memories, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong needs his dongsaengs. All four of them.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, implied ot 5 pairings
Kudos: 1





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Where are you?**

Jaejoong frowned at the text from Yoochun, but answered: **At the hotel. Where are you?**

**On my way. Give me twenty minutes.**

Jaejoong sent back an affirmation. He wondered if four pm was too early to have a scotch from the mini-fridge. Junsu would be upset with him if he smelled alcohol on his breath, so he decided not too.

Jae lay on the bed; one arm fell above his head, the other over his stomach. He bent one leg and waved it slowly while he stared at the beige ceiling. The hotel room was amazing, with two suites, and a separate Jacuzzi. So far, their time in America hadn’t been so bad. He wondered where Changmin was, what he was doing, if he was eating and sleeping enough. Yunho better be taking care of him, Jaejoong thought. He knew that Yunho was. Yunho was dutiful like that.

Images of Changmin’s incredibly built body filled his mind again, and Jaejoong groaned and rolled over. Their little baby wasn’t so little anymore. His new obsession with boxing and what it had done to their baby’s body made Jaejoong appreciate the sport a little more. And Yunho sure as hell better be _taking care_ of their youngest. Jaejoong missed Changmin’s lips against his.

He checked his phone, and sighed. Fifteen minutes. That was enough to jerk off before Yoochun and Junsu showed up to actually work on composing more songs.

Jae pushed his sweats to his knees, and then kicked them off. He ran his fingers over his tank top, teasing the lump the barbell formed at his nipple. He twisted it, letting his other hand cup his balls and stroke his cock. He missed the youngest above him, too. He didn’t want to jerk off thinking of Changmin, but it wasn’t his fault that it was the young man’s deep eyes and long hair that filled his mind as the minutes ticked by.

_Hyung, I’m—  
Don’t you dare come before me, dongsaeng.  
But I’m--you’re, it’s too tight—  
Then go faster. Make me come.  
Hyung!_

Hands ran up Jaejoong’s thighs and he jerked in surprise, eyes flying open. Junsu smirked at him and continued up, hands pushing his tank top. His mouth closed over Jaejoong’s pierced nipple. Jaejoong sighed and slowed the strokes on his cock as Junsu hummed into his skin.

Junsu was a much needed distraction. Jae blinked his eyes, until the tears that thinking of Changmin had produced went away.

“Hyung, I thought you said you were coming up to rest.”

“Got distracted,” Jaejoong muttered.

Junsu chuckled. “Where’s Yoochun?”

“On his way.”

“Should we wait for him?”

“He can catch up.”

Junsu kneeled between Jaejoong’s legs and nudged Jae’s thigh. Jae lifted his leg. Junsu kissed and bit at his skin, leaving purple marks on skin only seen and touched by his members. His hand trailed down Jaejoong’s other leg until his fingers teased the curve of Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong’s breath sped up and the hand on his cock faltered.

Junsu laughed again. “Lube?”

“In my bag,” Jae said.

Junsu kissed one of his balls and then moved away. Jaejoong shut his eyes, willing the images of Changmin and Yunho away.

_Do you want to join me in here?  
H-hyung, i-is that even possible?  
Silly, dongsaeng. Jaejoong likes being double-fucked, don’t you, Jaejoong?  
Yes, fuck please, Changmin, please Changmin.  
He won’t break, Min._

“Where are you?” Junsu asked and kissed Jaejoong’s lips.

“Memories.”

“Memories are scary places.” Junsu slipped a finger into Jaejoong’s entrance.

Jae sighed. He pulled his legs up, gripping behind his knees. His erection jerked against his stomach. The need to come faded as he concentrated on the feel of Junsu’s preparation. He loved Junsu’s fingers inside him. Yoochun was too timid most of the time, and Yunho too rough. Changmin too quick. Junsu teased and twisted and probed until Jaejoong begged for another finger, for it faster, and wider.

_Hyung, I’m … I’m …  
Pull my hair, dongsaeng. I want you to pull my hair when you come from my fingers in your ass.  
Please, Hyung,  
I want to use your come as lube when I fuck you. So I’m not going to fuck you until you come._

Junsu kissed him. “You with me?”

Jae gasped. “Yes, fuck me, Su, please.”

“Okay, but I want you to ride me. I want to watch you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Jae whimpered as Junsu disappeared, laying next to him. Jae had to take a deep breath. His body was so full of adrenalin and lust. His stretched entrance clenched around air, begging to be fucked. Jae rolled over, mouth meeting Junsu’s. With practiced ease, Jae rotated his hips. Junsu lifted his cock on the down stroke, and Jae moaned as Junsu slipped into his body. With hands on Junsu’s bare chest ( _When had he taken his clothes off?_ ), Jaejoong pushed up, forcing the rest of Junsu’s cock inside him.

“You feel so good, hyung,” Junsu whimpered. An echo of Changmin’s voice said the same thing.

“So do you, Su-ah,” Jae said, mouth open in a gasp as Junsu lifted his hips, trying for deeper.

Jae shut his eyes, head tilted back and lifted himself up and down on Junsu’s cock. Noise in the hotel room was limited to their moans, and the sound of skin sliding on skin. Jae’s fingers tightened on Junsu’s chest as pleasure built in him, waved through him.

_You’re gorgeous riding my cock, BooJae. Do you want me to touch you?  
Please, Yunnie. Please.  
Go faster, Jae. Faster, and I’ll stroke you off until you come all over my stomach._

An arm wrapped around Jaejoong’s chest, lips pressed against his neck. Jae gasped as warmth molded against his body. His movement on Junsu’s cock faltered.

“May I join you?” Yoochun whispered.

Jae whimpered, asking for a kiss. Yoochun obliged, pressing their lips together at the same time he pushed a finger into Jae’s entrance, next to Junsu’s cock. Jae moaned, forcing his hips down. Yoochun chuckled and held him still. “Lean over Su-ah, Jae. Let me finger you.”

Eagerly, Jae did as he was told. Junsu lifted his head and kissed him. Jae moaned into Junsu’s mouth as Yoochun shoved two more fingers into his body with Junsu’s cock.

“He’s loose,” Yoochun said.

“For you,” Jae said. He looked over his shoulder at Yoochun. “Get naked and fuck me.”

“Demanding today?” Yoochun said with a smirk. He removed his fingers and spanked Jae’s ass.

Jae cried out. Junsu latched onto his lower lip with his teeth as Yoochun spanked him again and again. His body shook, but he fought his orgasm. He wanted Yoochun inside him before he came.

_Isn’t he pretty, Changmin, all tied up like that?  
It’s not hurting him, Yunho-hyung?  
No, look at how red and hard his cock is. I’m pretty sure if you touched him, he would come if it wasn’t for the cock ring.  
That can’t be comfortable.  
Probably not. Do you want to watch me whip him?_

Jae moaned when the head of Yoochun’s cock pushed against his stretched hole. He turned the memories off. He shut his eyes and focused on feelings. Sweat dripping down his skin. Hair plastered to his face. Four sets of fingers digging into his hips. Two cocks forcing him open, sliding against his inner walls. Straining muscles under his hands.

His cock pulsed and dripped with precome.

Yoochun laid over him, propping up on his hands, smashing Jaejoong between their heated bodies.

Jae whined and moved, twisting his hips as his body stretched to accommodate his dongsaengs.

“Hyung,” Yoochun said and licked up his back. “You okay?”

“No. Fuck me, Chunnie, please.” _Fuck me, Jaejoong-hyung. Please. I—I want you to._

Yoochun moved, and Jae gasped. After a few hesitant thrusts, Yoochun and Junsu found a rhythm, holding Jae between them, sliding in and out, and then in together, pulling a startled cry from Jae. He loved the stretch, loved the feel of both of them inside him.

_Don’t you have a dildo, Jaejoong-hyung?  
Oh, god, please.  
Think it will fit inside here with both Yoochun and I fucking your hole?  
I don’t care. Try, try it, Changmin, please.  
I think Jae’s going to like it too much.  
I think Jae would take all four of us if we could manage to angle ourselves inside him.  
Oh, fuck, Junsu please. Try. Try._

Jaejoong screamed as his orgasm crashed through him. His cock jerked and shot white over Junsu’s chest. They both moaned, fucking him harder, and Jae’s hearing turned to mumbles and his vision went gray as pleasure twisted through his skin.

Junsu came first, moaning his release into Jaejoong’s mouth as they kissed. Yoochun moaned, the noise of his cock fucking Jae’s hole full of come was obscene, dirty.

“Come on me, Chunnie, please.”

Yoochun grunted and a few thrusts later, he yanked himself from Jaejoong’s body. He stroked his cock, and come splattered over Jaejoong’s lower back and ass. Jae whimpered, and arched his back. Junsu’s cock slipped from his body. Come dribbled down his skin.

Jaejoong collapsed, once again pressed between them as they tried to catch their breath.

_I love you all so much.  
We love you, hyung.  
This is the best, when we’re all in one bed, all together and joined and—  
We’re getting too big to fit in one bed.  
We need a king-sized.  
For Yoochun’s ego.  
Watch it, dongsaeng.  
Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.  
What if I said I wanted to shut you up with my cock? Would that ruin the moment?  
No. Not at all, and once again, Changmin has proven to be the genius of the group. He always has the greatest ideas._

Jaejoong tried not to cry. He did, but it was hard, with their love and warmth around them. Yoochun’s tears landed cool against his neck. Junsu stayed strong, his hands caressing Jaejoong’s sides.

Jaejoong only fell apart for a little while. Only let himself grieve for a moment. He knew that whatever lyrics he wrote today, they would be full of whispers of memories and love.


End file.
